Minecraft Angry Birds Productions
Minecraft Angry Birds Productions Inc., or abbreviated as MAB Productions is an american entertainment company headquartered in Charleston, West Virginia. As a subsidiary of Powerhouse of Entertainment, it has films, television, and video game operations. It is one of the "Big Seven" major American film studios. History The company was founded in 2018 by 16-year old Rylan Harshman. He was born on May 22, 2002, and was born in Crystal River, Florida before moving to Charleston, WV in April, 2013. Rylan began in the YouTuber business, making numerous plush videos. After a couple of random videos involving Minecraft, Angry Birds, FNAF, and Mixel plushes, the company began work on its first series, FNAF Adventures. FNAF Adventures became a huge success among viewers, and Rylan Harshman decided to replicate that success with his second plush show, The Angry Birds Plush Show. It was then followed shortly after by The Mixels Show, and Minecraft Adventures. While these shows were in production, Rylan Harshman worked with Taylor Enterprises to make a total of 4 YouTube movies. The first was FNAF Adventures: The Movie, the second was The Angry Birds Plush Movie, third was an original movie called Bots. The last of the four was Minecraft Adventures: The Movie. After the deal with Taylor Enterprises ended, Minecraft Angry Birds Productions started to produce their own movies. They launched the Tigre Pictures label to produce action and horror films. Tigre Pictures' first film was the horror film, The Man. Later on, Tigre Pictures was restructured to focus on all genres. Shortly after Tigre Pictures opened, Minecraft Angry Birds Productions started work on their fifth show, based off of the Bomberman video game franchise, called Bomberman: The Series. At this point, Minecraft Angry Birds Productions started to become well known. One day, on April 7th, 2023, Minecraft Angry Birds Productions made a deal with Production I.G. and Sony Pictures Television to make an english dub of the 2001 Parappa the Rapper anime. All 30 of the episodes were english dubbed and released on the company's youtube channel. Due to the dub's success, Minecraft Angry Birds Productions announced they will be making their 6th show based off of Parappa the Rapper, it will be a continuation of the anime, and it will be their first animated series. Sony Pictures Television co-produced the show with MAB Productions. Minecraft Angry Birds Productions also launched their animation label, Parappa Studios. After FNAF Adventures, The Angry Birds Plush Show, The Mixels Show, and Minecraft Adventures ended their runs, Minecraft Angry Birds Productions announced that their eighth show will be a continuation of FNAF, Angry Birds, Minecraft, and Mixels called Super Plush Crossover. The show recieved massive critical acclaim for its story and characters. After Bomberman and Parappa also finished their runs, those show's characters were added to SPC in the 5th and 6th seasons respectively. On March 16, 2027, Powerhouse of Entertainment announced their intention to acquire Minecraft Angry Birds Productions and their assets for 4.1 billion dollars. The deal was finalized on July 9th that year. Due to how popular they've gotten, MAB Productions announced they will be restructuring themselves as a mini-major studio, and launched a television network called Minecraft Angry Birds Network, a 24/7 hour channel that airs all of the company's shows on TV, as well as some new shows. The company also acquired some shows from Nickelodeon, such as Danny Phantom and El Tigre and both shows were revived and aired on the network. Some new shows such as Minecraft Story Mode: The Series, Roblox: The Series, and Minecraft Adventures II also premiered on the network. When Super Plush Crossover was nearing its end, the company announced a three part movie will conclude the show. The movie titled Super Plush Crossover: The Movie was split into three parts with Chapter I released on July 8, 2043, Chapter II on April 7th 2044, and Chapter III released on November 17th. Chapters 2 and 3 also crossover with El Tigre and Minecraft Story Mode: The Series. A spin-off called Super Plush Crossover Shorts also aired on the company's youtube channel to fill in the long gaps between the movie's releases. After Super Plush Crossover ended, a sequel series called The Plush Show started airing. Meanwhile, Nickelodeon announced a crossover show of their characters called Nicktoons Unite, but they had to make a deal with Minecraft Angry Birds Productions to use the characters from El Tigre and Danny Phantom. Minecraft Angry Birds Productions recently announced plans to make a cinematic universe of real life WV events called West Virginia Mythologies. The first film in the series called "Mothman" was released on September 8, 2068. List of Shows (YouTube) FNAF Adventures The Angry Birds Plush Show The Mixels Show Minecraft Adventures Bomberman: The Series (co-production with Konami) Parappa the Rapper Anime (English Dub) Parappa the Rapper: The Series (co-production with Sony Pictures Television) Super Plush Crossover Super Plush Crossover Shorts The Plush Show List of Shows (Minecraft Angry Birds Network) Mummies Alive! (reboot) Danny Phantom (Season 4-6) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Season 2-8) Roblox: The Series Minecraft Story Mode: The Series Minecraft Adventures II Transformers: Animated (Season 4-5) Yin Yang Yo! (Season 3-5) Megas XLR (Season 3-6) The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (reruns) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (reruns) Crash Bandicoot: The Series Sonic SATAM (Season 3-5) Justice League: Unlimited (Season 4-7) List of Movies (YouTube) FNAF Adventures: The Movie The Angry Birds Plush Movie Bots Minecraft Adventures: The Movie The Man Bomberman: War of the Ages The Parappa Movie Man 2: Awakening Super Plush Crossover: The Movie: Chapter I Super Plush Crossover: The Movie: Chapter II Super Plush Crossover: The Movie: Chapter III The Bird and the Block (a documentary of MAB Production's first years of existance) The Plush Movie List of Movies (Theatrical) Man 3: Origins (Distributed by Aviron Pictures) Danny Phantom: The Return of Dark Danny Minecraft: Movie Mode (Distributed by Warner Bros.) Roblox: The Movie (Distributed by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation) Earthbound: Chapter I (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) Earthbound: Chapter II (Distributed by Paramount Pictures) The Man (remake) (Distributed by 20th Century Fox) SMG4's 1st Movie (Distributed by Universal Pictures) Crash Bandicoot: The Great Wumpa Heist (Distributed by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation) Untitled CGI Parappa Movie (Distributed by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation) Category:Companies